


Diary Of A Pre-Mad Man

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Mark is doing some reflection.





	Diary Of A Pre-Mad Man

I was never too good at being humble.

I know what I’m good at. Of course, I’ve naturally had to practice the brushing aside of a compliment. The careful, gracious, “oh, it’s nothing!” while still being thankful.

But I know. I know how fantastic my performance was, how genuine I looked, how it was simply career-defining, and I’ll be a household name after this.

Markiplier. A household name. How sweet.

My wife, Celine, keeps me a little grounded. I’m not sure if it’s something I admire or hate but it’s how she is. God knows divorcing her would just be a disaster, the press would be all over it, it’s just not done.

And God knows Damien would have my head.

He’s just about the only other person in town who can stand up to me, and that’s only because he’s the bloody mayor. How his timid arse ever got to be in a position of power is beyond me. I would have half expected Celine to become first woman-mayor. What a power couple we would have been.

These days she’s just... arm candy. A trophy wife. I hate to say it, but I often prefer she keep her mouth shut with company around, lest they think she runs circles around me in our own home. Just about the only person she doesn’t intimidate is William.

She doesn’t intimidate him because he doesn’t have a brain. It’s very difficult to threaten someone who doesn’t have a concept of danger. We all used to get along so well in our university days, but poor William got a little...

Well, I don’t want to say paranoid and I don’t want to say crazy. So I won’t. But he certainly got something. War did some strange things to that man. He grew old so suddenly. You can see the wrinkles of stress on his forehead. Damien’s developing them too, bit by bit.

I’m not, though. Not a wrinkle or blemish on my skin, not for a long time. It’s almost like I can wish them away. Being home seems to keep me young forever.

If I’m ever out of town for a shoot, any more than a few weeks and it’s like I age in an instant. No one wants to say it, but I look like shit.

Then I come home again, and I get that glow back. That Markiplier pep in my step, and all is well.

Even if Celine isn’t home.

She comes with me to outings and will occasionally sleep in my bed, but she’s taken to visiting William an awful lot recently. She says the house is just too big, too terrifying. It’s utter nonsense, I honestly would be shocked if she was having an affair.

She deserves one, anyway. After all the fooling around with the staff I do, she’s all but entitled to a decent romp. Just... as long as she comes back.

The house gets cold when she’s gone for too long. The butler has his own room. And I start hearing... things.

Creaking in the wood, wind blowing when the windows are closed off. Sometimes, it’s almost like... voices.

Oh, listen to me babble on. I sound like William with all this spooky nonsense. I just get lonely, that’s all. As much as we have our disagreements, I rather enjoy Celines’ company.

I suppose that’s why I married her in the first place.

She’s been gone for about a week now. The whispers of the house are starting to compliment me, and for the life of me I can’t bring myself to be modest to some stray bloody wind.

William isn’t answering his telephone and Damien is busy indoctrinating this pretty young thing as his assistant.

So I’m pacing and rambling on like I’ve got nothing better to do.

I could be throwing parties, socialising, having some lewd affair.

But something tells me to stay inside.

I don’t know what that something is, but I’m listening anyway.


End file.
